A Love That Consumes
by PasUnVampire
Summary: Season 4 Episode 4 One Shot - What if Bonnie hadn't walked in the room while Damon and Elena were dancing? How far will Elena go with her boyfriend's brother, and how will it affect their relationship afterwards? DELENA fluff!


Fluffy one shot. My thoughts tend to wonder in my French class, and this is where one of my early morning French classes led me. Hope you like it!

Summary: What if Bonnie hadn't walked in the room while Damon and Elena were dancing? How far will Elena go with her boyfriend's brother, and how will it affect their relationship afterwards?

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own the Vampire Diaries.

**A Love That Consumes**

Elena swayed her hips to the upbeat music, dangerously close to Damon. She ran her hands over his chest, leaning in to lick the blood off his face.

Elena ripped off Damon's shirt as soon as the door slammed shut to the random dorm room the pair had found. She immediately attacked his chest and neck with kisses, her hands roaming his strong arms and back.

"Elena" Damon moaned as she kissed along his jaw.

"Elena" he said a bit more forcefully, though it still didn't get through to the girl.

"Elena!" Damon said once more, gripping her shoulders and forcing her to stand back slightly. She pouted, but she stood still as she stared Damon in the eyes.

"What?" she almost growled. Or was it more like a purr? Either way, just the sound of her voice sent shivers down his spine.

"I need you to think for a minute about what we're about to do. I don't want to do anything with you that you'll regret in the morning because this only happened because you got excited during a feeding frenzy."

Elena took a moment to think about what she was doing. She thought back to how close she and Damon had gotten over the past few months, and even though neither one had admitted it aloud, it was definitely more than just a friendship. She also remembered when he had compelled her. Yes, she was still angry with him for compelling her in the first place, but what he had said was what really stuck in her mind.

"I know what I'm doing, Damon" she replied.

"Yes, but will you _regret it_?" he emphasized.

"No" she replied calmly, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"What about Saint Stefan, aren't you worried about what he thinks?"

"He can't dictate what I do," she said. "Or who I love," she finished in a whisper.

Damon tensed, not sure he had heard her correctly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I love you, Damon. I don't know why I haven't admitted it before. I guess I was scared of just _how much_ I love you. It just consumes me and I can't stop it."

"You say that like it's a bad thing" he replied, glancing at the floor.

"No, I say it like I've never felt a love stronger than this before" she replied as he looked back up at her.

"Say it again" he whispered.

Elena looked at him with love in her eyes. He looked so vulnerable right now; she didn't know how Katherine could have ever hurt him.

"I love you, Damon," she said.

"Good, because I wasn't planning on letting you leave me anyways" he said with a grin.

"Hey!" she squealed, playfully slapping his shoulder.

He caught her wrist and pulled her body flush against his. As he leaned in, Elena closed her eyes. Just before their lips touched, Damon turned his head slightly and whispered in her ear, "I love you too."

Elena smiled warmly at him, her eyes flickering to his lips. Once again, Damon slowly leaned in. As their lips touched, Damon knew he would never be happy again without the woman in his arms.

Though this kiss wasn't as hurried and rough as the last one, it conveyed the couple's love of one another. Damon started backing Elena up again, taking his time to guide her away from any objects in her way. As the back of her legs hit the bed, she fell back softly, hooking her fingers in the loops of Damon's jeans, dragging him down with her.

Elena awoke the next morning feeling absolute bliss. She was lying on her stomach, her head resting on Damon's chest. Her left arm was holding onto his torso, the other onto his arm, which was slung over her back. She turned her head to look at his face.

His face held no harsh emotions like it usually did. Damon's face was totally relaxed, a small smile gracing his lips. There was no anger, sadness, or sarcasm, only a sense of peace.

Elena reached her hand up, rubbing it through his already messy hair. After a minute, she heard an odd sound. It was a deep rumbling sound, and appeared to come from the sleeping man beneath her.

Elena couldn't help the giggles that erupted when she figured out what exactly she was hearing. Damon tensed slightly before he opened his eyes. Elena giggled again when she noticed the noise had stopped.

"What's so funny?" he asked, a sleepy grin on his face.

"You were _purring_" she replied.

He blinked. "Damon Salvatore does not_ purr_," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Then why were you?" she teased.

"I wasn't," he grumbled.

"Aww!" she giggled, rubbing his head again. "Whose a good little kitten?"

He closed his eyes, enjoying her hand running through his hair. Damon was content to lay there forever when his bedmate squealed, "See! Told 'ya!" with a loving grin on her face.

He startled, the noise stopped. His mouth turned from a pout into a mischievous grin.

"Wha-" Elena was interrupted as Damon used his super speed to flip them over, his face only a centimeter from hers.

"You better be careful what you say to this kitten," He smirked as he leaned in. Elena closed her eyes in expectance.

"Ah!" she screamed, surprised by his actions.

Damon was giving her neck little licks and nips, as if he were truly a kitten. He started purring again, though this time on purpose.

Elena giggled, pulling him gently away from her neck. "I love you, Elena," he sighed happily.

She pulled him in for a quick kiss before saying, "I love you too."

Elena awoke with a gasp, quickly taking in her surroundings. She remembered the party, the blood, and how complete she had felt when dancing with Damon. She remembered what happened after, and how they had decided to stay the night in a hotel before going back to Mystic Falls in the morning.

They were all sharing one room to avoid separation. Elena and Bonnie were sharing the large bed, and Damon was lying just in the next room on the couch if they were to need him.

Elena tried to remember what had woken her up, but nothing came to mind. She couldn't hear much besides Bonnie's breathing, and the only light was what slipped between the curtains from the streetlamp outside.

It all came rushing back then, the perfect, wonderful, _very _realistic dream. Elena shuddered; disappointment flooding her as she realized it had only been a dream. She quietly got out of the bed, her eye catching something black close by. She looked at Damon's jacket on the nightstand, ready and waiting for if she may need it.

She picked up the leather jacket and wrapped it around herself. She was immediately engulfed in a sent that was purely _Damon._

She glanced at Bonnie, making sure she was still asleep. After she was sure, Elena eased the door open to the room before slipping through the door. Once her eyes had adjusted to the dark room, Elena made her way towards the couch.

Damon lay sleeping, looking very much the same as he did in her dream. Elena sat down next to the sleeping man, taking his hand in hers.

"Hm?" he mumbled, his eyes fluttering open. Elena put her hand on his cheek, guiding his gaze towards her.

"Elena, wha-" his question was cut off as Elena's lips crashed onto his. He moaned, pulling her to straddle his waist.

Screw Stefan, all they needed in that moment was each other's love.

Hope you liked it, and have a happy Thanksgiving!

-A


End file.
